


belum matang sudah dipetik.

by fumate



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, petrik korban nikah muda uwu, preng ketua peler, the perdini au we been waitin for
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: penggalan rumah tangga pasangan muda pete dan patrick.





	belum matang sudah dipetik.

**Author's Note:**

> Semua yang muncul di sini adalah musisi independen yang berhak atas diri masing-masing. Karya ini bersifat 100% fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
> Terima kasih mau membaca!

[ **i**. ]

Patrick langsung menikah dua hari setelah lulus SMA.

Entah karena sedari kecil ia sering diledek Mama kalau 'nanti udah gedenya langsung dilamar Peter, deh' atau karena ia mungkin dipelet jadi setuju-setuju saja, Patrick sampai sekarang... tidak merasa keberatan atau menyesal, mengejutkannya. Ia ingat tersenyum lebar dan berbahagia waktu duduk di pelaminan bareng Pete, ingat malam pertama mereka diisi tawa dan marah-marah sebab Patrick licik main monopoli, ingat malu setengah mati bertelanjang bulat dengan Pete tapi bukan untuk mandi di kolam karet seperti waktu mereka kecil. Namun tidak menyesal. Tidak, tidak. Kalau apapun, Patrick barangkali cuma kaget saja sahabat dari kecilnya kini malah jadi suaminya.

Waktu Pete masih 10 tahun (yang berarti Patrick masih 5), mereka sering main di kebon dekat rumah. Di sana, Pete bakal unjuk kemampuan main bola, dan Patrick tepuk tangan kagum. Mereka juga sering main petak umpet dan kelereng. Kalau Mama lihat, dia bakal tersenyum sambil berucap, “Duh, akrab banget ya. Gedenya jadi pasangan harmonis deh nih—iya gak, Peter?” lalu tertawa. Patrick ikut tertawa tanpa begitu mengerti. Pete membantah, bersemu merah, kemudian dia akan gelut sama Patrick sebagai pelampiasan malu.

Siapa sangka dua belas tahun kemudian Pete sendiri yang meminang Patrick dengan segala keseriusan di wajah.

Ah.

Masalah jodoh susah ditebak, memang.

  
  


[ **ii**. ]

Untuk seseorang di usia 22, Pete terbilang mapan. Gajinya besar. Keluarga kecilnya makmur sejahtera. Ia juga sedang merintis usaha sendiri di bidang busana.

Hidupnya mirip di film-film barat; bangun pagi, sebelum berangkat cipika-cipiki dulu sama suami, lalu kerja sambil sesekali kangen sama si bebeb di rumah. Ketika malam ia pulang disambut Patrick yang siap memanja.

... Yah. Bohong, sih. Hidupnya tidak begitu.

Patrick orangnya lebih suka menampar pundak Pete keras dibanding memberi ciuman lembut di pipi. Dan karena Patrick masih remaja—17 tahun, tepatnya—ia sebenarnya belum siap berumah tangga sekalipun sudah mengiyakan lamaran Pete. Pengalaman hidupnya masih kurang. Kondisi emosionalnya belum stabil, bikin Patrick sering _moody_ sendiri, dan hormonnya... masih liar.

Pete kadang berandai apakah ia seharusnya menunggu Patrick matang dulu, menyentuh kepala dua, minimal, tapi suara-suara di belakang pikirannya busuk dan terus menghasut bahwa 'jika menunggu, nanti Patrick malah dilamar duluan oleh orang lain'. Jadi, yah. Begitulah.

{ Makanya Pete ogah ketemu Kak Seto ~~Kaiba~~ ; nanti yang ada dia disleding duluan sudah menikahi Patrick terlalu dini. }

  
  


[ **iii**. ]

“Deuh, ah.” Mama Pete terkekeh. “Kalian tuh ya. Kecilnya main kuda-kudaan, gedenya masih juga main kuda-kudaan.”

Pete nyengir lebar. “Tapi Ma, sekarang Patrick lebih suka jadi kudanya daripada jadi koboinya.”

Patrick tersedak teh manis. Sejurus kemudian, kepala Pete terkunci kuat di antara ketiak Patrick, tercekik.

  
  


[ **iv**. ]

Pulang ke rumah lagi, muka Pete kusut semrawut. “Sudah ah,” katanya. “Nanti-nanti gak usah beli batagor ke Bang Gabe lagi.”

“Kenapa?” Patrick mengekor di belakang, berhenti sebentar untuk melepas sandal.

Pete menaruh keresek isi batagornya di atas meja tamu. Membanting diri ke sofa, ia merentangkan tangan, tersenyum senang kala Patrick duduk di sebelahnya. “Gak usah lah. Kita cari tukang batagor lain aja.”

“Ya, tapi kenapa? Kamu kan penggemar garis kerasnya batagor Gabe. Sampai pernah ngomong kamu ga bisa hidup tanpa batagornya Gabe segala.”

Pete menyamping, memeluk Patrick erat, dagunya bersandar di bahu si pemuda pirang. “Gabe demen banget godain kamu,” keluh Pete. Ia mulai mengecup-ngecup pelan leher Patrick. “Aku panas liatnya. Pengen ngajak berantem tapi nanti warga malah marah.”

Patrick cuma sebatas mengernyit sebelum sebuah seringai mengembang di wajahnya. “Aw. Cemburu, ciee.”

“Iyalah.” Pete menggumam di ceruk leher Patrick. “Siapa juga yang tidak cemburu kalau suaminya digoda tukang batagor di depan matanya sendiri.”

“Kan cuma tukang batagor.”

“Tetap saja!” sungut Pete sebal. “Si Frank bangsat itu juga sering menggodamu.”

“Frank? Anak kuliahan itu?” Patrick mengernyit. “Dia baik, kok. Tiap hari membawakanku buah-buahan.”

Pete sontak mundur, menatap Patrick tajam dengan alis menukik tajam. “Tuh, kan! Dia mau merebutmu dariku!”

Patrick tersenyum. “Memang.”

“Trick—“

“Tapi kan yang kupilih tetap kamu.”

Pete mengerjap. Patrick mencium pipinya kilat, lalu melengos ke kamar begitu saja, meninggalkan Pete memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi sendirian.

  
  


[ **v**. ]

Rasa kantuk Pete hilang seketika ketika ia melihat apa yang disajikan di depannya. “Apa ini.”

“Sarapan.” Patrick menjawab tidak kalah suram, menunduk.

“Apa menunya?”

“Telur goreng.”

“Telurnya hitam.” Telurnya memang seluruhnya hitam. Pete bahkan tidak bisa melihat mana putih telur mana kuning telur. Semuanya hitam. Sepekat arang.

“Itu telur ayam cemani.”

“Patrick.” Nada Pete serius.

Patrick membuang pandangan. “Aku kelamaan menggorengnya, oke?”

“Kenapa bisa begitu.”

“Aku nonton TV.”

“Astaga.” Pete menghela napas. “Ini kan cuma _telur_.”

“Ya maaf saja aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak! Aku mana tahu bakal jadi suami rumah tangga di usia _tujuh belas_!”

Pete menatap lama. Patrick terus memandangi semut di lantai yang kocar-kacir kebasahan. Pipinya merah padam.

Akhirnya Pete mengalah. “Sudahlah.” Salahnya juga, sih. Patrick memang belum siap untuk sesuatu seperti ini. “Aku beli sarapan dari warteg saja.”

Patrick menggigit bibir dalamnya. “Maaf,” suaranya kasar, tetapi kecil, mencicit.

Pete mendekapnya beberapa lama.

 **FIN**.

  
  


[ _owari_. ]

Frank Iero, 19 tahun, mahasiswa Fakultas Psikologi.

“Ngapain lo?”

“Nyusun parsel.”

Brendon mengernyit. “Buat?”

“Hadiah Patrick.”

“Belom nyerah lo?”

“Belom. Lo mau ikut ga? Kali Patrick khilaf milih dua laki.”

Brendon memikirkannya beberapa saat.

“Hm,” katanya kemudian. “Boleh lah. Kuy. Asal jangan ketahuan si Pete aja.”

Frank Iero, 19 tahun, mahasiswa Fakultas Psikologi; pendiri dan ketua PeLEr, alias, Perebut Laki pEter.

 


End file.
